


Priceless Gift

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A New Leaf [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Priceless Gift

Any mourning that should have taken place was cut short. Sam rushed into your room telling you that Dean was gone. You furrowed your brow, sure that he was completely insane. Metatron had killed Dean. You’d seen Dean’s body. However, there his bed was- completely empty. Barely a sign that he’d ever been there. Your mind was trying to figure out how this happened.

Things seemed to be thrown at you- Dean was a demon, for one. That was one hell of a twist you hadn’t seen coming. However, when you thought about the Mark of Cain, and how it was, it made sense.

All of your energy went into finding Dean. You channeled all your pain into your efforts. It still hit you at night, but there was nothing you could do about that.

Then, Dean was back in the bunker, but locked up. You and Sam were working on curing him, which allowed him to escape. Hearing him like that chilled you to the core. He looked like Dean, his voice was  Dean’s, but that wasn’t him. In his hand was a hammer, and he was chasing the pair of you. Cas grabbed him, thankfully, before he could hurt you or Sam.

Everything seemed to come at the three of you. A never ending bombardment of shit. Now, you were finally facing the Darkness. If you were completely honest with yourself, you would welcome death. You felt like a hamster on a hamster wheel. Constantly running, going in circles. People kept dying, so what was the point? You didn’t even get a chance to truly grieve the man you loved. You had to just keep moving forward.

Your eyes watched as Amara healed Chuck, and sighed. So much death happened because of some sibling shit. Chuck came over, resting his hand on Dean’s chest lightly. You were barely paying attention. So close to just collapsing from the emotional weight you felt. Amara said that she was going to give Dean something, but you simply turned to walk away. “Y/N?” You turned when Chuck said your name. “Be happy.” He smiled before he turned to a white smoke, Amara a black smoke.

Was that some cruel joke? Shaking your head, you turned and froze. “Gadreel?” You breathed, tears streaming down your face.

“It is I.” He smiled.

You ran to him, jumping into his arms, your legs around his waist. He held on to you as if you would vanish at any moment. Sobs racked your body as relief made it’s way over you. You felt like you were home. “I’ve missed you, my angel.” You told him.

His hand cupped your cheek, his thumb brushing your lip. “I am no longer an angel.” He told you gently. “I will live my life with you by my side, growing old with you, and I couldn’t be more thankful.” Your lips met his, his hand gripping the hair on the back of your head, desperate to make up for the lost months.


End file.
